


The Sound Of My Heart

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: "I think I've always known at the back of my mind that you’re the one, Baek. But being at the wedding earlier, it kind of cemented the vision I had of my ideal wedding.”





	The Sound Of My Heart

Baekhyun stiffened as he felt the familiar touch at the small of his back, the smile on his face growing just a tad bit strained in self-consciousness. Who can blame him, though? They were in public with hundreds of eyes upon them, and this was probably _the_ wedding of the year.

Never mind that they were always in the limelight. Concerts and fan meets were one thing; they could always chalk it up to fan service. Heck, even airport appearances could pass off as fan service. But here, at Yoora’s wedding, what excuse did Chanyeol have in touching him? There were no fans around. Has Chanyeol gone bonkers? They had this one unspoken rule between the two of them, and Chanyeol’s excitement today may have made him forget. _Never in front of their families._

Baekhyun subtly nudged Chanyeol with his elbow, fixing him with a knowing glance which others may have seen as a friendly smile, but since they knew each other so well: even more so than they knew themselves, Chanyeol understood Baekhyun’s unspoken words; a silent reprimand.

_There’s time for that later, Yeol. For now, go there and be a loving brother._

Chanyeol was quick to reverse their positions, a sheepish grin on his face as he finally got a grip on himself. There was just something about weddings that made him so soft. Okay _fine_ , Chanyeol was a giant fluff ball all the time but weddings just made him extra soft, like Baekhyun’s cheeks. So a wedding – his sister’s at that, plus Baekhyun? Oh god, Chanyeol may as well have melted into a puddle of goo.

Chanyeol conceded as he let himself be guided by his boyfriend to a sidestep in front of the latter, keeping his hands to himself this time, careful not to annoy the smaller man further. Because sure, Baekhyun was small, but didn’t they say big things came in small packages? And Baekhyun sure did pack a hefty punch. An unfortunate fact Chanyeol had the hard way of learning when he once jokingly called Baekhyun ‘baby doll’, knowing that Baekhyun hated being referred to as anything but manly off stage.

Yet another glance; a telepathic conversation that would put Marshall and Lily to shame.

_To the center, idiot._

_But whyyyy?_

_You’re the brother, you stupid twat. Don’t be so fucking obvious._

_Sehun and Jongin are doing it. Why can’t we?_

_Because they are not the bride’s brother, you incorrigible fool._

_You hurt my feelings._

Chanyeol bypassed Jongdae and finally settled at the center, face in a permanent smile despite the slight disappointment at the back of his head. He glanced at his boyfriend on his right but the latter was engaged in a conversation with his brother-in-law. He looked at his other side and saw Jongin and Sehun lean lovingly against each other, with the latter still chewing the food in his mouth, and briefly wonders why he and Baekhyun can’t be like that. ~~Why can’t we be like that? ‘Coz I’m yours.~~

Baekhyun had so many rules and Chanyeol totally understands why. The world may be moving forward, and a relationship like theirs was slowly starting to get accepted by the society – but that’s the thing, the acceptance was going way too _slow_ for Chanyeol’s liking. He knows Baekhyun had good reason to avoid his touches in public, but that doesn’t mean Chanyeol could help the disappointment every time. He just wanted to hold his man and show the world how lucky he was to be the one who got to love Byun Baekhyun. Apparently, that was too much to ask.

Baekhyun, sensing the subtle shift in Chanyeol’s demeanor, transferred his attention from the groom and gave the latter a sideways glance while raising both of his palms up in a gesture to showcase the couple. Chanyeol immediately perked up and followed his boyfriend’s lead. Baekhyun wanted to laugh at the sight. No doubt, his technique was still foolproof after all these years.

This was a trick Baekhyun had developed in the past several years of dating Chanyeol. Whenever the giant got upset at the most trivial of things, Baekhyun would demonstrate one of his silly antics and guaranteed, Chanyeol would follow suit. Baekhyun knew his boyfriend was putty in his hands and had no guilt in using it to his advantage. It had actually earned Chanyeol the nickname Park ChanWHIPPED with the members, but it was so damn true that Chanyeol couldn’t do any more than let out an indignant growl whenever Oh Sehun, the little shit, brought it up.

Baekhyun smiled fondly at Chanyeol and let out a relieved sigh. All is well between them and he couldn’t help but feel that he was just as whipped for Chanyeol as the giant was for him, and that’s all that really matters. _Not that he’d let Chanyeol off the hook easy, by the way._  

***

“What the hell was that?” Baekhyun’s tone was annoyed as Chanyeol edged his seat closer to Baekhyun and sat himself down.

“What the hell was what?” Chanyeol’s feigned innocence, his cheeky smile betraying his words.

“ _The_ boyfriend hold,” Baekhyun muttered softly so only Chanyeol could hear. “We’ve already talked about this, Chanyeol.”

“Sorry, love. I can’t help it. It’s like a reflex or something,” Chanyeol replied with a sheepish grin, delighting in the blush that crept up Baekhyun’s rotund cheeks.

“Don’t call me that! Somebody might hear you,” Baekhyun shushed the giant with a smack on the arm, biting his upper lip in a failed attempt to keep his stoic demeanor. _Fucking Park sweet-talker-Chanyeol._

“Let them hear. It is nothing but the truth,” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at his flustered boyfriend who buried his face in his pretty hands.

“Gosh. Why are you so embarrassing!?” Baekhyun peeked at Chanyeol through his delicate fingers, wanting nothing more than to smack the latter on the head if only that wouldn’t mess up his shaggy black hair. It made Chanyeol look so manly and handsome and perhaps, it was a look which reminded Baekhyun of the time he first met the giant – a time when Chanyeol did not dye his hair every three days. Needless to say, it was a look that Baekhyun was oh-so soft for.

“I knew it. You’re embarrassed of me. Is that why you pushed me away?” Chanyeol’s tone was suddenly serious, and Baekhyun felt his heart thump against his chest. He knew this was such a sensitive topic for the both of them, and now he regrets bringing it up in the first place.

“Yeol, you know it’s not like that…” Baekhyun trailed off, hands freezing midair on its way to grasp Chanyeol’s bigger ones in his as he realized where they were.

“Then what is it? That was our one chance at a wedding photo even if it wasn’t our wedding. Why couldn’t you just give me that?” Chanyeol smiled bitterly, fiddling with his own hands that were itching to hold Baekhyun’s as well.

“Chanyeol. It’s---” Baekhyun was interrupted when Mama Park suddenly appeared at their table, patting each of the members’ heads as she passed by them before she settled her hands on her son’s shoulders.

“So gracious of you to come despite your busy schedules, boys. Who knows how sad Dumbo here would have been if not for _your_ presence,” Mama Park singsonged with glee and fixed Baekhyun with a meaningful gaze as she flicked one of Chanyeol’s ears in gaiety.

“Mom! Stop embarrassing me,” Chanyeol squirmed out of her hold, indignant at the nickname she called him. _Top ten anime betrayals hotline, hello?_

“Serves you right for not bringing a date to your sister’s wedding. I told you I want as many grand kids as you can give me, and if you’re not starting now, then my boy, we are in big trouble,” Mama Park chuckled good naturedly and ruffled Chanyeol’s mane. _So much for not messing up his look._

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun’s hand under the table as he felt the latter stiffen upon hearing his mom’s words, wanting nothing else than to comfort his boyfriend. “But I brought B--- Ow!” Chanyeol yelped as Baekhyun crushed the large hand he was holding in his in panic. He scowled at the smaller man who maintained a passive façade despite the warning glint in his eyes. “oys… I brought the boys. Don’t you know how in demand we are nowadays, Mom? And with the comeback soon, too. You’re lucky we’re not asking for a talent fee or something.”

“Oh dear, shut up,” Mama Park clucked his tongue at his son, dimples showing as she eyed Sehun who was gnawing at a chicken leg at the far end of the table, oblivious to her fond gaze. “With the amount of food you boys ate, I’m pretty sure I have paid you enough. I might even have to ask for change. Seriously, how are you boys so skinny when you can basically empty a food truck just like that?”

"Mooooom.” Chanyeol sent his mom a kicked puppy look.

“Don’t look at me like that, young man. Come on, it’s time for your song,” Mama Park dragged Chanyeol up by the elbow, the giant giving Baekhyun’s hand one last gentle squeeze before letting himself be manhandled by his mother, sending Baekhyun a lingering gaze while the latter gave him an encouraging nod along with a soft smile.

_Later._

 ***

It was a flurry of activities after the program and Chanyeol was so busy getting dragged away by family members left and right that he was not able to bid his members a proper goodbye. All except for Sehun; the little shit actually stayed back in the guise of accommodating the photo op requests of the wedding guests, but Chanyeol knew Sehun stayed for the Pistachio Chocolate Mousse. _Fucking Oh Sehun and his sweet tooth._

***

Chanyeol had been smiling all day and his cheeks were starting to hurt from it all, but he couldn’t help but smile once more as he eyed the snoozing lump on the couch. He shrugged his suit jacket off and dropped it on the floor, hands reaching out for the remote at the side table and turning the television off as it was merely frozen on the Netflix home screen.

Chanyeol sat himself on said couch and let out a delighted sigh when the lump squirmed and burrowed itself onto Chanyeol’s side, arms automatically securing the blond against him and reveling in the warmth that suddenly enveloped his being. His left hand settled itself in its default position on Baekhyun’s lower back, the move successful in rousing the latter from his slumber.

“Oh, Yeol. Yer…” Baekhyun yawned. “… back.”

Chanyeol pressed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s temple and rubbed circles on his boyfriend’s back, the latter relaxing further into his side and bringing his arms up to hug Chanyeol’s waist in return.

“See? You do like it,” Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun’s hair, indulging in the smell that was sweet and fresh and purely Baekhyun.

“Hmmm? What are you saying?” Baekhyun inquired groggily, still a little out of it.

“You do like my hand on your back. _The_ boyfriend hold,” Chanyeol chuckled, raising his free hand to make air quotes to emphasize his point.

“Of course, I like it. Hell, I love it,” Baekhyun shifted so that he was facing Chanyeol eye to eye, taking the giant’s free hand in both of his. “Just not… your family was there, Yeol.” Baekhyun bowed his head and busied himself with playing with Chanyeol’s lanky fingers, the giant retracting his hand from Baekhyun’s hold.

This sent Baekhyun spiraling into panic, thinking that this was it, the inevitable. Chanyeol was finally fed up with all his rules and he was going to break up with him and find himself a pretty wife who he can display proudly in front of his relatives and give him the several grandchildren Mama Park was asking for earlier and _oh god,_ oh god, this is really happening. _Baekhyun was going to cry._

Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s chin up, meeting the elder’s worried gaze with an unreadable expression. The drum roll in Baekhyun’s chest increased tenfold at the tension, feeling as if his heart exploded when Chanyeol closed his eyes and edged in closer, opposite hand finding the back of Baekhyun’s neck as Chanyeol slotted their lips together in a chaste kiss.

It was as unremarkable as a kiss can be: a mere touching of lips against lips with no movement, no slide, no any sort of technique that was characteristic of his usual kisses with Chanyeol that was honed with time in the years that they were together. Yet, as Chanyeol withdrew and met Baekhyun’s eyes with his sparkling chocolate orbs, all the while rubbing Baekhyun’s cheeks with his thumbs, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel that this was their best kiss _yet_. Chanyeol’s eyes have always been expressive and his gaze, right here right now, conveyed how irrevocably in love he was with the man before him. Then again, Baekhyun would totally be lying if he said he didn’t mirror the same look in his face. His heart was bursting with so much love for Chanyeol, he felt that he was going to faint.

“Park ChanWHIPPED, we meet again.” And just like that, the spell was broken. In came Oh Sehun ~~the little shit~~ , arms laden with take-out boxes from Yoora’s wedding reception. _So that’s why he had been taking selfies with the caterer earlier._

“You fucking brat,” Chanyeol snarled and hurled one of the throw pillows on the couch at Sehun, delighting in Sehun’s squeak as it hit him squarely on the face.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Not the face!” Sehun scowled. “This face is my livelihood, you know.”

Chanyeol merely rolled his eyes at their youngest who made a beeline for the kitchen, probably to store his loot, and finally leaving them in peace.

Chanyeol settled back comfortably on the couch, arms extended invitingly which Baekhyun took as a cue for him to snuggle against the former.

“By the way, Baek. What were you discussing with Heonpyo-hyung earlier? You looked flustered,” Chanyeol asked as he played with Baekhyun’s hair.

“It’s nothing,” Baekhyun answered.

“Baek…” Chanyeol turned to his side to lean at the backrest of the couch, guiding the other by the shoulder to do the same so that they were facing each other.

“If your Dumbo ears couldn’t hear it, then it’s not worth hearing,” Baekhyun giggled as he reached a hand and repeatedly flicked Chanyeol’s ears just like how Mama Park did this morning.

“Oh man, not you too!” Chanyeol groaned as he caught Baekhyun’s wrist and kept him from abusing his ears further.

“What? They’re cute. Dumbo is cute. You’re cute,” Baekhyun grinned impishly, and Chanyeol would have blushed if the curiosity he felt since this morning wasn’t gnawing at his insides.

“Stop changing the subject, Byun Baekhyun. I know your sly ways. Seriously, what did he say?” Chanyeol settled his hand on Baekhyun’s knee, urging the elder to be honest.

“You’re next,” Baekhyun muttered quickly, voice no more than a whisper.

“Come again?” Chanyeol edged in closer, not quite able to hear what the other had said.

“He said… you’re next. He was probably just saying that to be polite. Just small talk. Maybe he thinks… Nevermind,” Baekhyun smiled bitterly, and it broke Chanyeol’s heart to see that look on his boyfriend’s face, knowing Baekhyun so well to know that Baekhyun had been overthinking about their situation yet again.

“Oh, Baek. Don’t be like that,” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

“I know… I know… it’s silly.” Baekhyun brought a hand over Chanyeol’s and leaned onto Chanyeol’s palm.

“It’s not silly,” Chanyeol scowled when Baekhyun seemed to fold into himself, his insecurities resurfacing as he’s starting to come apart at the seams.

Byun Baekhyun was all Chanyeol could have ever dreamed of in a partner, and Chanyeol’s heart clenched at thought of how Baekhyun didn’t deserve to have all these insecurities that made him so vulnerable when in fact, he was so _so_ very perfect in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“It’s just that sometimes… you know. I wonder if… I wonder how it feels. I mean, I know it’s never going to happen…” Baekhyun’s words were cut off when Chanyeol all but threw a mini temper tantrum.

“Who said it’s never going to happen? Are you serious!?” Chanyeol dropped his hand from where it was caressing Baekhyun’s cheek, an incredulous look on his face. “So you mean to say… you’re not… marrying... you’re… you’re just going to break up with me, after everything!?”

“Hush. Calm down, that’s not what I meant.” It was Baekhyun’s turn to pacify the blathering giant, smoothing his hair down like how he wanted to ever since this morning, and coaxing him to calm down.

"Well, it better not be, Byun Baekhyun or I swear to god…” Chanyeol huffed gruffly, but made no attempt to stop his boyfriend from petting his head.

“Nope, not gonna happen. I’m never letting you go, Park Chanyeol. Where else would I find a perfect gentleman like you? Who would cook and feed me in the middle of night when I suddenly get my weird cravings? Who would compose those silly cucumber songs for me to sing in the shower? Who would play the instruments for me to practice my high notes? Who would see to it that my shoelaces are properly tied? And most importantly, who would drive me around? I have no driver’s license, Yeol. You know that!” Baekhyun chuckled at his pouting boyfriend.

“Is that all I am to you? Your personal-assistant-slash on-call-chauffeur?” Chanyeol feigned hurt, the goofy smile on his face showing otherwise.

“Yes except better, since you’re my P.A. and driver, but I love you,” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows as he tickled the giant at the waist, Chanyeol’s pretense of anger finally dissolving as he melted into a fit of giggles.

“Baek… Baekhyunnie… Stop! Please!” Baekhyun was relentless in tickle fights and Chanyeol wheezed as he pushed Baekhyun’s fingers away with all his might.

“Serves you right for being such a big baby,” Baekhyun wagged his tongue at his breathless boyfriend as he finally let up.

“I’m the baby? That’s a little rich coming from someone who was throwing a silent tantrum at my sister’s wedding just because his boyfriend stood next to him,” Chanyeol chided.

“I was not!” Baekhyun vehemently denied with his entire body, flailing his slender upper limbs which Chanyeol caught midair.

Chanyeol pulled said arms as well as the body attached to it, Baekhyun falling on top of Chanyeol’s chest. “Yes you were and you know it,” Chanyeol chuckled as he hugged Baekhyun close; the squirming Baekhyun raised his head to look into Chanyeol’s eyes when he heard him turn serious all of a sudden. “I know I’m loving you in secret and there’s no assurance that I will be able to show the world you’re mine in the near future, but know that I do love you – more than anything in this world.”

“Yeol…” Baekhyun’s eyes turned glassy with unshed tears, his silent question hanging in the air, too afraid to hear the answer to the question which had been clawing at his insides the entire day. _Will you still love me even if I can’t bear your kids?_

“I love you, Baekhyunnie. Nothing could ever change that,” Chanyeol said reassuringly before pecking Baekhyun’s button nose. “Besides, Mama Park was just testing you. She knows, Baek. She just wanted you to admit it to her face.”

“What the… Chanyeol!?” Baekhyun’s eyes went as wide as saucers, bracing himself on Chanyeol’s chest to stand up, but the giant was having none of it and merely tightened his hold on the blond, preventing him from squirming away.

“And Yoora, too. That’s probably why Heonpyo-hyung said what he said,” Chanyeol quipped, oblivious to his boyfriend’s predicament.

“Park Chanyeol! What the hell!? We already talked about this,” Baekhyun was seething, and at the same time, embarrassed. No wonder Mama Park looked at him knowingly when she said _that_ … and Chanyeol’s brother-in-law knew? He only just met the guy and he already knew about their relationship? What was Chanyeol thinking? _Seriously?_

“What!? I’m proud of my boyfriend. Can you blame me? And we talked about me not touching you in front of family. We didn't agree on not telling them about our relationship,” Chanyeol smiled his winning smile and Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to smack him this time to wipe said smile off his face. In his defense, Chanyeol really had this heart stopping smile and Baekhyun was not one to deny himself of earthly pleasures.

“Still… a little heads up would have been nice,” Baekhyun pouted, plopping his head on Chanyeol’s chest in resignation and inhaling the musky scent he loved so much.

Chanyeol threaded his fingers on Baekhyun’s soft hair, humming in contentment when Baekhyun burrowed in closer at the feeling of being petted. “They love you, Baek. Not as much as I do, because, let’s be real here, no one would ever love you as much as I do.”

“I do have a mother of my own, you know that right?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, mischievous eyes and all.

“That’s… that’s beside the point,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. _Of course, Baekhyun just wouldn’t let him win anything, would he?_

“Oh, you actually have a point?” Baekhyun’s giggles turned into a squeal when Chanyeol pinched his waist in reprimand.

“Shut up, Sassy Byun,” Chanyeol chuckled as he ruffled Baekhyun’s blond locks, continuing when he saw that Baekhyun’s full attention was on him once again. “What I’m saying is that, you need not be afraid.”

“Who says I was afr---”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said warningly, no real bite in his tone, but Baekhyun conceded nonetheless. He really wanted to know what Chanyeol had to say. “As I’ve said, before I was so rudely interrupted by this whiny baby… the whiny baby need not be afraid about his relationship with the big baby.”

Baekhyun chuckled at Chanyeol’s words, heart elated at the assurance that the giant provided him with.

“You know I love you, right?” Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s eye, the smaller simply nodding his head in response. “I have loved you for a long time now, Baek. And I don’t intend on stopping anytime soon.”

Baekhyun’s mochi cheeks went impossibly rounder than they already are as he beamed at Chanyeol, the warmth of Chanyeol’s words going straight to his heart. “And I do, you.”

“I know, love. And that’s all that really matters. No amount of baby fever can ever stop me from loving you,” Chanyeol chuckled as he squeezed Baekhyun’s cheeks in his palms, peppering kisses all over Baekhyun’s face and delighting in his peal of laughter. Baekhyun’s voice, no matter whatever form it came in, indeed was music to Chanyeol’s Dumbo ears.

“That had better not be a lie, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away when he deemed the number of kisses he got satisfactory.

“You know it’s true, Baek,” Chanyeol brushed Baekhyun’s bangs off his forehead, hoping that his eyes conveyed the sincerity he felt from deep within his soul. “Witnessing Yoora get married today made me realize that I also want that for myself… for us.”

“Yeol…”

“Seriously. I think I have always known at the back of my mind that you’re the one, Baek. But being at the wedding earlier, it kind of cemented the vision I had of my ideal wedding,” Chanyeol sighed wistfully, closing his eyes as he examined the mental image in his head.

“And your ideal wedding is what? Diamond-studded napkin holders and ornate cup coasters and…?” Baekhyun poked Chanyeol’s cheeks, coaxing the giant out of his daydream.

“The only detail that is of import is you walking down the aisle towards the altar… towards me,” Chanyeol smiled gently, said smile turning into a scowl when Baekhyun all but shrieked at his face.

“Why do I have to be the one to walk down the aisle!? Are you implying that I’m the girl in this relationship!?” Baekhyun looked like he was ready to fight when Chanyeol brought a hand to the back of his neck and slowly massaged the area. _Damn Chanyeol and his thorough knowledge of Baekhyun’s body._

“Jeez, Baek. I know we’re both men, but seriously!? That’s your take away from everything I said? Baekhyunnie, do you really love me? Why won’t you just let me live,” Chanyeol sighed exasperatedly, squeezing Baekhyun’s neck once as punishment before he withdrew his hand and replaced it on Baekhyun’s waist.

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” Baekhyun eyes turned into crescents as he smiled, rendering Chanyeol defenseless against his boyfriend’s charms.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun on the lips and hugged his boyfriend to his chest, humming the tune he sang earlier at the wedding.

“You should sing more often, Yeol,” Baekhyun softly whispered, as if afraid to ruin the moment.

“I’m not you, Baek. I just rap and play the guitar for when you sing,” Chanyeol chuckled, eyes turning curious when his boyfriend fixed him with a stern glare.

“You’re so much more than that and you know it,” Baekhyun looked upset, and Chanyeol had to fight the urge to coo at his cute boyfriend.

“I was just kidding! Seriously, what’s up with the mood swings today, Baek?” Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s puffed cheek with a finger, grunting in pain when Baekhyun bit said finger in annoyance.

“Weddings make me emotional, is all,” Baekhyun shrugged, pout replaced by a look of shock when Chanyeol all but lifted him up with him as he stood from the couch. Chanyeol guided Baekhyun towards the center of the living room and hurried off to the panel on the wall, dimming the lights in the sitting area before hastily going back to his boyfriend’s side and gathering the smaller man in his embrace.

“What are you---” Baekhyun’s words got cut off by the soft timbre of Chanyeol’s voice, his rich baritone disrupting the still night’s air.

 

 

> “I want to lay down by the fire with you
> 
> Where souls are glowing, ever warmer too
> 
> Your love surrounds me like a lullaby
> 
> Singing softly, you are mine oh mine
> 
>  
> 
> Moon has never glowed this color,
> 
> Hearts have never been this close,
> 
> I have never been more certain
> 
> I will love you ‘til we’re old
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe the night
> 
> Holds a little hope for us, dear
> 
> Maybe we might
> 
> Want to settle down, just be near
> 
> Stay together [here](https://soundcloud.com/attyohsehun/maybe-the-night-1).”

 

Baekhyun briefly wondered if it was possible for a person to implode from happiness, because there’s honestly no other way to describe how he felt at the moment – more loved than ever, secured in Chanyeol’s arms, swaying to his velvety voice without a care for the world, and Baekhyun thinks that yes, he wouldn’t mind if he and Chanyeol stayed together like this, _forever._ Baekhyun sighed contentedly as he leaned his head on Chanyeol's chest. Truly, no words can replace the beating of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether failure in life are part and parcel of my existence, TYVM.  
> \- Written because Yoora's wedding was so beautiful! I was literally ugly sobbing with too much feels this morning; istg the Park siblings are so so precious! And the ChanBaek interaction after months of drought was like a drop of water in the desert! 'Nuff said. T^T  
> \- The 'BOYFRIEND HOLD' is just something Marie and I discussed in Twitter as we spazzed about ChanBaek photos and videos. It's just a term we coined for whenever Chanyeol touched Baekhyun's lower back, like lovers usually do to their SOs.  
> \- The song at the end is called "Maybe The Night" by Ben&Ben, a Philippine indie band. It's my favorite song ATM, and I always get overwhelmed with feels as I think of ChanBaek while listening to it. The link at the end is my cover of it. You should totally give it a listen when you have the time! =')  
> \- HMU on Twitter to spazz about ChanBaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms well-appreciated. \o/


End file.
